hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lynda Rumancek
Lynda Rumancek is the mother of Peter Rumancek, with an unnamed father. She's Romani and an outsider who moves around a lot, most recently to her deceased brother's old trailer in Hemlock Grove. Lynda loves her son very much, but also comes across as a little distant. She is familiar with being treated as an outcast and having a hard life. She is shown as strong-willed and refuses to back down from a challenge unless she deems it as suicidal. 'Early Life' Lynda's earlier life is unknown in the series however it can be assumed that she was close with her brother Vince Rumancek hence him leaving her his trailer. 'Throughout the Series' Lynda Rumancek/Season 1|Season 1 Lynda Rumancek/Season 2|Season 2 'Personality' Lynda is a strong, determined and unbeatable woman. She is very kind to her son Peter, but can also be distant. She doesn't like to interfere in others' choices, but always tries to give wise counsel as her father Nicolae did. Lynda has extreme confidence in her son, giving him a certain confidence in himself. 'Physical Appearance' Lynda is a middle-aged Romani woman of average weight and height, just slightly shorter than her son. Her hair is a reddish brown, parted in the middle, which just reaches to her shoulders. She has green eyes and a very naturally kind expression on her face. She is often dressed in a variety of leather jackets, vests, tank tops and chunky boho rings and necklaces. 'Relationships' |-|Peter Rumancek = *'Peter Rumancek': Peter is seen as her only child. She is very supportive and motherly of him, even going to lengths of embarrassing him in front of Roman when they first meet. She knows when he is making bad choices, and tends to let him find out when he's made a mistake. She can come off as distant, but that is often perceived as her personality and belief in Nicolae's words about Peter. |-|Destiny Rumancek = *'Destiny Rumancek': Destiny is her niece, and the two seem to be quite good friends. They are often seen having a sort of "girls night in" at Destiny's home. She is the only other member of Lynda's Family currently in Hemlock Grove. |-|Olivia Godfrey = *'Olivia Godfrey': Olivia and Lynda have a self described "purely business" relationship. Neither of them share a fondness for the other, and Lynda carries an underlining fear of Olivia because she is Upir. |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Roman original arouses fear and suspicion in Lynda, because Peter expresses that he's Upir, a species with which the Romani are apparently at odds. As the story progresses, he falls more into a second son category, often coming over for visits with her and Peter. Roman also expresses a fondness for her, as she was more "motherly" than Olivia ever was toward him. Name *'Lynda' is a feminine first name of English origin. Variant of Linda''.''The meaning of Lynda is "Snake; Lime tree; linden tree". Quotes Gallery Lynda Rumancek_705x382.jpg 405437.1.jpg screen-shot-2013-05-22-at-6-05-46-pm.png tumblr_mqbr8vHigy1rjrfw0o1_500.png d9547949b553080a78e3120d42c5b3f5.jpg Trivia Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character